iStill Psycho
by Bleebs098
Summary: set after iQ it shows the relationship of sam anf freddie when their back in the hands of a psychopath...enjoy
1. Web Chat with Crazies

**Hey guys and guyetts what is of the happening?**

**Hope you like it.**

**It's a multi~fic and it is set after iQ **

**It is what I think will happen in istill psycho (but I know its wrong)**

**+ this is supposed to be a **_**special **_**so that means an hour long….**

**Hope you like it and now for the (drumrole)**

**Disclaimer (bummer huh?): so yeh I don't own iCarly but I swear to god Dan, if you bring this up one more time…..**

Freddie's POV-

I was sitting in the Shay's apartment. I was on the coach with Sam sleeping on the other side; her head slightly on my lap. Carly was in the kitchen cooking up some meal much like always. That was her new passion, Cooking. This was our senior year and she wanted to find a profession before going of the college. So far she had tried photography, hairstyling (Sam gave up being her model so that dream was over) and now she was cooking. I never really thought about her cooking before. She sometimes makes spaghetti tacos when Spencer's gone. But I hope her cooking doesn't taste like her special lemonade. Ugh!

Then I turned to the TV and flipped through some channels. I went straight passed Girly Cow mostly because Sam was sleeping and Carly wasn't paying attention. I turned the channels to that 70's show. They were in the middle of a circle. I wondered how old they were. I also took into consideration the fact that it was in the 70's but still if they were _supposed _to be our (me, Sam, Carly) age. We have never gotten high. Well I think so. Carly wouldn't but Sam?

Just as I thought her name, she twitched and turned her head so she was facing my stomach and wrapped her arms around my waist but thanks to that great Seattle weather, the thunder woke her up.

"What was that!" She sat up almost in my lap but moved quickly after realizing I was there.

"Thunder" I stated calmly still fixated with That 70's Show and the fact Sam just sat in my lap. Sure I'll admit that it wasn't the first time. When we dated she sat on my lap whether there was a set or not and I liked knowing that she would come sit near or on me. That sounds weird, that she sat on me.

"Huh…what time is it Fredhead?" She now was sitting on the other side of the coach looking at me.

"Fredhead? You're the one with bedhead…and its 6." I was trying to make a joke but that's a hard thing to do with a Sam who is sleep deprived.

"I wasn't referencing it to your hair which happens to be perfectly….anyway…" She stopped herself from complimenting me. "6 PM or AM?"

"Really Sam? Look outside." I waited for her to glance slightly but it seemed she was still dozey from her nap. "Pm, 6 Pm."

"Oh okay, Carly whacha' cooking?" She was all questions today.

"Um well I thought it was meatloaf but now I think it's more of a stew" Carls replied with a puzzled tone to which I chuckled.

"Gross, I think I'll go to sleep and have double breakfast tomorrow."

"It's not that bad Sam, try some."

"No thanks." She then turned to me. "Whatcha' watching?"

"I was watching That 70's Show"

"Well I officially declare that I'm bored" Wow she had only been awake for five minutes. Then all three of us turned our heads to the computer as we all heard the sound of a web chat call. On screen came up the name of Norman Dirsh.

"Who's Norman Dirsh?" Sam asked.

"What am I the book of answers!" I shouted towards her angrily for she had asked yet another question.

"You should be!" She fired back while in the meantime Carly answered the call. Up popped the face of a, what seemed to be large male with brown hair similar to my own yet spread all over his huge head. His chin was filled with stubble but you couldn't yet classify it as a beard.

"Hello?" He had such a deep voice it made Sam walk up to the screen (followed by myself) as if she could feel his Adams apple through the technology (even if it was advanced).

"Hello" Carly answered back sweetly.

"Oh wow it's the icarly's, hunny come here it's the icarly's" He yelled to whom I would imagine as his wife. It reminded me of Gordon and Jodi.

"Hey what do you need?" Carly was trying to move this conversation fast so she could get back to her now burning stew.

"Yes, yes me and my wife love your web show and we would love it even more if you guys could come too our house and sign my daughter for her birthday."

"Your daughters what…picture?" Sam asked yet another question.

"What is it with these questions today?" I asked

"Wasn't that a question? I think it was so shut up Fred."

"Not our daughters picture, just our daughter." What! Were these people crazy?

"Umm when is your daughter's birthday sir?" Carly questioned politely.

"June 4th. Can you make it?"

**You like it?**

**Can you guess what will happen?**

**What happened on June 4****th****?**

**Don't you just hate questions?**

**Should I stop this now?**

**Yes.**


	2. On the Road Again, i just cant wait

Sam's POV-

I was at Carly's sitting on my suitcase. Carly was still packing and Spence was doing something in his room but he was packed. Freduchini came through the door with his bag along with his mother.

"Where is Carlota?" She asked as Freddie sighed in embarrassment.

"Well I'm not sure where Carlota is but Carly is upstairs and just in case you wondered Spencer is in his room and Gibby called and said he was in the parking lot." I turned back around and put my head down on the suitcase neck with a pillow resting on top of it.

"May I ask why Mr. Gibson can come but I can't?" Thank you Freddie! I thought he would chimp (wimp?) out and let her come. We're going to those weird couple to sign their daughter. Spence was all psyched about using his new satellite navigator thingy.

"Because although I hate Gibson, I hate you more" I stated still resting my head. She then walked around to face me followed by Fredhead.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like this Fredward?" She yelled at me then Fred.

"Uh….Yes?" Ha ha. He's getting brave, its kinda, may I dare say hot.

"Fredward!" She screamed again.

"What's with all the yelling?" Spence walked out.

"What do you expect he hates you too and I hate him." I spat out ignoring Spencer.

"That's not what you said a month ago." He gave me a smirk but I returned it with a face I don't even know what I looked like.

"What did she say to you?" Spence and Fred's mom both said.

"She said that she…" I slapped him. What did he expect? If he told them I loved him I don't know what I would do.

"Samantha! How dare you hit my son?" She rushed over to her son who was now sitting on the couch as I returned to my spot on the suitcase.

"I'm fine mom." He turned to me and gave me a devilish smile. Why did I find him attractive while he did this? Then Carly came down the stairs skipping and it broke my trance.

I got in the car with Carls to the left of me, Spence was in the front driving and Gibs was in the passenger seat and after he kissed his mom goodbye, Freddie sat to the right of me. Before we left the parking lot Gibby put in his Madonna CD. I never even knew Madonna was still alive. Is she?

After an hour of driving Carly finally put her phone down and started massaging her thumb. Spence was singing Material Girl with Gibby. Freddie was on his laptop editing the new segment for iCarly.

"You know that will make you carsick." I said looking at what he was doing.

"I don't get sick." Wow everyone gets sick that dopehead. Dopehead?

"Ugh I hate being in the middle." I couldn't turn to the left cause Carly doesn't like people touching her in her sleep. That's going to be easy for her when she gets married. I didn't want to put my head on Freddie's shoulder (although it was tempting especially because he was slouched down and he was in my height range now)

"Why? You want to sleep?" Then he patted his shoulder.

"I would rather sleep in a pile of vomit." I actually am very repulsed be vomit.

"Remember when we were dating? You used to cuddle with me all the time." Ugh why does he have to bring this stuff up?

"Yeh but we are not dating anymore."

"But were still friends." He raised his voice slightly, attracting Carly's attention.

"Friends don't cuddle you idiot!" I was getting mad now.

Just then Carly reached behind me and started to what I could only describe it as strangling me. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging, cuddling you." She smiled "and you want to know something Sam? You and I are friends" She said it like I was a baby.

"Yeh but you're a girl, and girlfriends hug and cuddle." And then Freddie grabbed me more gently around the waist and pulled me into him face forward and held me there until I relaxed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Now that wasn't too hard was it?" It wasn't hard but strong yet still comfortable with his warm neck and warn breathe in my ear oh…you meant oh okay.

"no" I mumbled. Then when everything went back to normal I fell asleep but my head fell on his shoulder again and I woke up. I didn't move though just to see his reaction. He shut his laptop and slouched more and fit his head on top of mine and kissed the top of my head and I assume he fell asleep as well.

**Did you like it?**

**I uploaded earlier today but someone said that I should continue and I couldn't stop writing. **

**You probably noticed the seddie fluff in there so I don't think this will happen but I will add additional stuff that we already know about this episode. **

**Bye Bye **

**Em XOXO**


End file.
